Jiraiya You Bastard You Know I Love You!
by XxTheFishMastorxX
Summary: This is the old relationship with jiraiya and tsunade who gets forced to go out with jiraiya and starts to fall in love but not without breaking a few bones first!
1. Chapter one

Hi this is my first story so please comment and I hope you like it!

Tsunade was working at her desk filing more paper work." If I knew being Hokage would mean this much paper work i would have never taken this job." Tsunade sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"I need to drink after this paper work." said Tsunade tiredly.

Knock Knock "come in" Yelled Tsunade.

"Hi Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya. "oh_ great just what I needed another headache." Thought _Tsunade.

"Jiraiya if you could please not yell I already have a headache thank you." moaned Tsunade.

"Sorry Tsunade anyway what's my mission?" asked Jiraiya quietly.

"You are to watch Naruto to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and mess up the village." replied Tsunade.

"Jiraiya will you please get off the ceiling. I don't need that dirty as well." said Tsunade clearly annoyed at Jiraiya.

"Hey you are really tense you need a night out." He said cheerfully. "I will get a night out when I finish this paperwork." she replied calmly

." Yeah that will be in twenty years. Hey why don't we go out on a date?" he asked hopefully.

"JIRAIYA get off the ceiling now!" Yelled Tsunade extremely annoyed now. "And no I will not go on a date with you know leave." Her nerves at the breaking point again.

"I guess I will have to force you." And with that Jiraiya's shirt fell off. (A/n he is still on the ceiling)

"JIRAIYA GET DOWN! NOW AND PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!!" yelled a very furious Tsunade. "Nani? Is the great Tsunade blushing." asked Jiraiya to a red faced Tsunade.

"No I am not blushing just put your shirt back on." Tsunade said trying to calm herself. "You are blushing. Do you like what you see? I could take more off if you like." he replied smugly.

"No Jiraiya just please put your shirt back on and leave." she said.

"You know what I don't think I am going to. But I will tell you what if you make a bet with me I might. He replied. "Go on." she replied.

"You go on a date with me and I will leave you in peace." He sais with an evil grin.

Umm let me think about it..... no." she laughed at him.

"I said you have to go out with me on a date then I will leave and put my shirt on but only till then, won't put my shirt on and _I will _bother and yell at you all day." he replied.

"No Jiraiya I will not go on a date with you just so you wont bother me, and why do you have to be so annoying!" screamed Tsunade.

"Awwwww Tsunade that hurt but are you in store for the most annoying day of your life and each hour I take something else off till you go out with me!" He challenged.

You wouldn't go naked would you?

You will have to read the next chapter to find out if he would go that far for review!


	2. Chapter 2

"You will never get me to agree to go on a date with you." said Tsunade smugly.

"Oh really? Well, we'll just have to wait and find out, won't we?" said Jiraiya, just as smug.

"Why would you even think that I would agree to go on a date with you?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, since I have you trapped in this little office, you have nowhere to run so how 'bout you agree?" He said.

"You didn't answer my question." she stated.

"Some things are best left a mystery."

"Whatever. I don't have to go out with you, so you can be here as much as you like I don't care." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you have to have a meeting sometime so you have to say yes eventually." Jiraiya smirked at her.

"I don't have to say; I could easily KICK you out if I really wanted to." said Tsunade, smiling.

"Are you saying you don't want me to leave." asked Jiraiya, thinking as though he had won this argument.

"I could kick you out, but it's not everyday I get a free stripper in my office." Tsunade smiled at his blush.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the show so far. I could take more off if you would like." offered Jiraiya.

"You know this isn't going to work I don't have any missions scheduled right now so no one is going to come in." said Tsunade smiling.

"I can continue forever like this but if I remember correctly you had a council meeting with the elders right about now." said Jiraiya

There was a sudden knock at the door

"Shit." Tsunade mumbled and sighed. "Fine, Jiraiya, I will go on a date with you. But you best be buying and there better be sake."

He put his pants on and left just as the elders walked in.

'_Wow that was close few more seconds and they would have walked in to something that I would have been hearing about for months._' Tsunade thought.

______After the council meeting______

"Shizune, SHIZUNE! Get in here!" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade?" asked Shizune, entering the room with more paper work.

"I need the rest of the day off." said Tsunade looking tired and annoyed.

"But Tsunade-sama, you have more paper work to do!" complained Shizune.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm outta here. See you Monday, Shizune."

And with that, Tsunade left to do the most repulsive thing in the world: shop.

Tsunade entered the first shop. It wasn't that bad, but, then again, it was a weapon shop. She saw a great looking scythe and bought it. Then she went to a clothes store where she ran into Sakura.

'_Maybe she can help_.' Tsunade thought. "Hey Sakura."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Well, since I need your help, I'll tell you. But no one else got it?" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, of course sensei. What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I am going on a date with Jiraiya, but I need something to wear. All I have is everyday clothes. Can you help?" asked Tsunade desperately.

"Yes, of course. What do you need?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Well, everything, really." said Tsunade rubbing her head.

Sakura sighed "Well lets get started."

And they were off.

Sorry I took so long to update; stupid school work. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

So, even though I haven't updated in a long time, I am going to now. I got a really good idea from Darth-Taisha. SOOOO here is the long-awaited Chapter 3.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sakura from the lingerie store.

"Sakura, do we have to start here?" asked Tsunade. "It's not like he's going to see it anyway."

"Yes, it is very important; even if he is not going to be seeing it." said Sakura as she lead them to the sizing room. "First we need to get a proper bra. Your's gives you no shape." She locked the door to the stall.

"I don't wear a bra. My boobs are to big so I normally use chakra to keep them in place. I have never been able to find a bra my size." stated Tsunade matter-of-factly.

"I doubt they don't have your size. All you have to do look hard enough. All right, Tsunade, take off your robe." Sakura held her hand out to grab onto the clothes.

An excited gasp was heard outside the door "Hold on one second. Jiraiya, if that is you outside the door I will castrate you if you take any pictures or look in at all." yelled Tsunade only loud enough that you could hear it outside the door.

"Alright, here it goes." said Tsunade as she took off her robe.

"Damn! You weren't kidding when you said you couldn't find a bra your size." exclaimed Sakura in surprise.

"I was smaller when I started as a rookie but as soon as I got older, I had trouble finding bras that fit. I just finally gave up and started using chakra. So, do you still want to find a bra?" asked Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

Sakura said, "No, I think we will skip to outfits."

"Ok, lets go." Tsunade said.

As they went to the clothes store Tsunade knew that Jiraiya was still following them.

"Alright, Tsunade, onto the outfits. Is it formal or casual?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Hold on, let me ask. JIRAIYA! Come here, please." As soon as Tsunade yelled this, Jiraiya popped up from behind the clothes rack.

"Well, I was going to take her gambling then out to dinner. Casual, not formal. And, by the way, is your chest really that big?" He jumped away as soon as he asked.

"Jiraiya, you are lucky you jumped away in time or you would be in the hospital for a broken skull. By the way, that particular info is for me to know and you not to know." said Tsunade smugly as she grabbed Sakura and walked away.

"Damn. That woman will be the death of me some day." Jiraiya said and turned around to head home for a cold shower and some warm sake.

I hope you like this chapter and hope you review. I will let you know her outfit in the next chapter. All suggestions welcome.


End file.
